


that kind of loving

by picht



Series: good-weird (gerard/bert/frank poly fic) [5]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Genderfluid Character, Humor, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Gerard Way, Polyamory, Trans Character, Trans Frank Iero, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picht/pseuds/picht
Summary: Frank is leaving, and Gerard doesn’t know what to do.“It’s just for a week, Gee,” Frank laughs when they’re seeing him off at the airport. “It’s just this stupid wedding. I’m gonna be back in a week.”“I know,” Gerard says. “But we need you to cope. Who knows what Bert will do when you’re not here? He could shave his head. He could shavemyhead.” Bert is standing behind Gerard, holding them against his chest, and nodding his head solemnly. “Is that what you want?” Gerard asks, narrowing their eyes. “You’re gonna come back to Jersey and your girlfriend and your metamour will both have shaved heads and it’s gonna be all your fault.” Gerard sounds like they’re about to start crying.***frank has to go to his cousin's wedding in arizona, and gerard and bert are hot fuckin messes who don't know how to cope without him. written for the prompt "snowglobes and deserts"





	that kind of loving

**Author's Note:**

> i got this prompt on tumblr literally 2 months ago and i somehow did not realize until 2 minutes ago that it's been 2 FUCKIN months since i got this prompt. if you sent me this prompt i am SO sorry i've just been super busy holy fuck how did i not realize how long it had been
> 
> anyway hey demons its me ya boy/girl/ancient sea monster, back at it again with the one true ot3. i am doing my civil duty by writing fic for these three tbh. gotta make a living somehow
> 
> gerard is very relatable in this fic bc she is a hot damn mess just like me and probably also just like all of you lbr. i made a self insert oc; i'm frank's demon niece ashley who is a pair of nostrils
> 
> title from the song january wedding by the avett brothers

Frank is leaving, and Gerard doesn’t know what to do.

“It’s just for a week, Gee,” Frank laughs when they’re seeing him off at the airport. “It’s just this stupid wedding. I’m gonna be back in a week.”

“I know,” Gerard says. “But we need you to cope. Who knows what Bert will do when you’re not here? He could shave his head. He could shave _my_ head.” Bert is standing behind Gerard, holding them against his chest, and nodding his head solemnly. “Is that what you want?” Gerard asks, narrowing their eyes. “You’re gonna come back to Jersey and your girlfriend and your metamour will both have shaved heads and it’s gonna be all your fault.” Gerard sounds like they’re about to start crying.

Frank knows Gerard, though, and knows it’s all a front, so he just rolls his eyes and leans up to kiss Gerard and Bert on the cheek, one after the other. “Whatever, loser,” he says, and Gerard gasps in shock. “I’ve gotta go now, but I love you both. It’s just a week. Five days! Not even a full week, you’ll be fine! Don’t fucking use that massage bar without me, okay?” He waits long enough for them to agree, but he runs off immediately after so he doesn’t see where Gerard is clearly crossing their fingers.

“We’re gonna use it without him,” Gerard says determinedly, and Bert gives them a high five.

***

The first day goes well enough. It’s a Friday, Gerard’s parents are going out of town for the weekend, and Mikey is staying over at a friend’s house, so Gerard walks around in her underwear. _I’m a free woman_ , she thinks, and then likes the sound of it so much that she sends it in the group chat the three of them have.

‘u sure r babe’, Bert responds. She’s feeling good about herself so she sends them a picture of herself in her underwear drinking diet coke and Frank sends back a heart eyes emoji. Gerard loves her boyfriends.

She’s sad, though. Frank is gone, all the way across the country, and Bert is having Bro Time with Jeph, so she can’t make him come over and play with her hair. He won’t even come if she sends him nudes (she knows, she’s tried).

‘i’m so sad’, she sends to them, and Frank replies with a close up picture of a little kid’s nostrils. It’s captioned with ‘my little cousin ashley. she’s a demon’, and Gerard sends back ‘your little cousin is a pair of nostrils?’, and then laughs at her own joke.

Frank never replies after that, presumably because he’s too busy doing things with his family, and Bert is just bad at replying to messages in general, so she spends the rest of the night eating Cheetos and using them as drawing utensils (it’s very artistic).

***

“I miss Frank,” Gerard says, for the fifth time in the past hour. He’s laying on his stomach with his shirt off while Bert rubs the massage bar they bought all over his back, rough side first, smooth side second.

“I know, Babe,” sounding sad. “I miss him, too. But he’ll be back in three days! And he’s bringing presents—” He realizes what he’s just said roughly half a second too late. He tries to take it back, but Gerard interrupts before he continues.

“Wait,” He says, pushing himself up on his elbows. “He’s bringing presents? How do you know this? When did you talk to him without me? _What is he bringing_.” Gerard’s eyes get bigger with each question, till Bert thinks they look like they could just pop right out of his head.

“Well, like,” Bert backtracks. If Frank finds out he told Gerard, he’s in deep shit. “He’s bringing _a_ present. For all of us, him included. And it’s a surprise. And you’re not supposed to know about it. So. Stop asking questions and let me rub this bar all over your naked body—” Gerard isn’t having it, though.

“Fuck that,” He says. “Tell me what Frank is bringing us, or else I’ll…” He pauses to think of a suitable punishment. “I’ll break up with you!” This doesn’t have the desired effect, though; instead of spilling the secret, Bert just rolls his eyes.

“I dare you to,” Bert says, laughing at the way Gerard’s face falls when he realizes that the threat holds no water. Gerard slumps down, suddenly, burying his face in his pillow. He turns his head to the side just enough that Bert can see about half of his face, pouting as much as he can.

“Okay, fine,” Gerard says. “I won’t break up with you, but you have to rub my back even longer, now. It’s the new law.” Bert laughs, but smiles at Gerard and gets to work.

***

The third day is pretty uneventful, Gerard thinks. It’s still summer, so there’s no school or anything, and Gerard _definitely_ doesn’t have a job, so she mostly just lays in bed and eats chips.

_Self care_ , she thinks, and shovels another handful of chips into her mouth. Only two more days until Frank comes home.

***

On the fourth day, Gerard and Bert are missing Frank big time. To distract themselves, they go for a drive down the backroads of Belleville, out in the middle of nowhere, probably where all the ax murderers live, Gerard thinks. They lay on the hood of Bert’s shitty car and look at the stars. Gerard knows fuck all about constellations, but they’re still pretty.

“Do you think there’s aliens?” Gerard asks Bert, squeezing his hand in theirs.

“I think you _are_ the alien,” Bert says, and leans over to kiss their cheek real quick. Gerard smiles.

“Okay, true,” they say. They glance down from the sky, into the trees of the forest surrounding them. “Do you think there’s serial killers in those woods?”

“Probably.”

“That’s good to know.”

It’s almost like the old days, back before Frank, back before the alcohol, back when they were innocent fifteen year olds who would hold hands in secret, and then never talk about it, because they weren’t _gay_ , okay? Their hands were just cold.

It’s almost like the old days, and Gerard feels a sharp pang of nostalgia. It’s nice to think about, but they don’t miss it. They’ll never regret coming out, and they can’t even imagine a world without Frank.

“I miss Frank,” Gerard says, sighing a big sigh.

“I know.” Bert says, and then, “Me, too.”

***

On the fifth day, Frank comes home.

It’s nine o’clock at night when his plane lands, and the moment he walks out of the terminal, Gerard and Bert bombard him. His mom goes to get their luggage, and he tries not to fall on his ass under the weight of the other two.

“I fucking _missed_ you, you asshole,” Gerard says, and punches him in the shoulder, hard.

“What the fuck,” Frank says, rubbing his shoulder. It _hurt_. When he removes his hand, Bert leans down and kisses it. “It’s not like I could help the fact that my cousin was getting married.”

“Yeah, well, you should have, like… faked your death, or something, so you didn’t have to go.” Frank literally cannot think of a single response to this. “Bert told me you brought us a present,” Gerard continues, either not noticing or simply not caring about how perplexed Frank is by this conversation.

“Oh!” Frank says, and then, “Wait. _Bert_.” He points at Bert. “You told me you weren’t gonna tell!”

“What can I say?” Bert says, and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively before saying, “He tricked me into telling him with his _womanly wiles_.” This is absolutely not true, and Gerard doesn’t know what the term womanly wiles even _entails_ , but he’s pretty sure whatever it is, he doesn’t have it. He doesn’t say anything, though, too busy basking in the fact that _Frank_ is _back_ and he _brought_ a _present_.

Gerard is practically vibrating out of his skin waiting to be told what the gift is, so after some heavy silence, Frank takes pity on him and reaches into his carry on bag, pulling out something wrapped in lots of paper. Gerard and Bert watch, entranced, while Frank careful unwraps it, and then there, in his hands, is a snowglobe.

It’s decently sized, and there’s nothing in it except for three kids, all dressed for winter season, holding hands. Gerard and Bert are completely silent, and Frank thinks, _fuck_. “It’s… kinda dumb, I guess,” he says, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. “But I saw it in the Arizona airport and I thought of the three of us, and I kind of had to buy it after that.”

“Frank,” Gerard says, eyes big and bright. “It’s perfect.” He grins at Frank, who grins back. They both look at Bert, who is also grinning.

“It’s cool and all, but there should definitely be more nudity,” Bert says, but he’s still smiling big, eyes flitting between Gerard and Frank.

“So, I was thinking…” Frank says. “I wasn’t sure who would take it home and stuff, and I thought, what if we all got joint custody? I could have it for a couple weeks, and then Bert could have it for a couple weeks, and then you,” He points to gerard, “could have it for a couple weeks, and then I would get it again, et cetera.”

“It’s perfect,” Bert says, at the same time that Gerard pouts and asks, “Why am I last?”

It is perfect, though, Gerard thinks in the privacy of his mind. They all think it, and that’s that.

Frank rides home with Bert and Gerard instead of his mom, and the entire drive home Gerard won’t stop talking about how he can’t believe they have a kid now, and is it a boy or a girl, and what are they gonna name it.

“She is our daughter, and her name is Wumbo,” Bert announces. “I’ve just decided this.”

“Wumbo?” Frank asks incredulously, but neither him nor Gerard can think of anything better, so they just roll with it.

When they get to Frank’s house, Gerard carefully holds Wumbo to his chest for a few moments before bringing her up to his face and giving her a gentle kiss. Bert pats her a couple of times. Frank rolls his damn eyes.

“See you tomorrow?” Gerard asks contentedly, but it’s totally fake and they all know it. They don’t want to part ways now, not after Frank’s been gone for a week. They have to, though, so Frank nods and holds his arms out for a hug. Gerard walks into it, wrapping his arms around the other boy tight, and Bert and his lanky self wraps his arms around both of them.

They stay like that for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> reminder that you can hop on over to my tumblr cisphobicgerardway.tumblr.com to talk to me about these three whenever you like, or give me prompts altho APPARENTLY it may take me a couple months to complete them. sorry abt that again
> 
> OH ABOUT WUMBO LMFAO: my best friend their name is peter they got a new car (well its an old piece of shit but its new to THEM) and they named her wumbo and then i got a vibrator and they convinced me to name HER wumbo so the name wumbo is very close to my heart


End file.
